Save the Date
by AnnieXMuller
Summary: Castle in glasses, fluffy baby cuteness, and a little nudge forward for Caskett. My early birthday gift to the lovely Brookemopolitan. Set Season 6, with Watershed spoilers.


**Set: S6. Spoilers for _Watershed_.**

**Thank You: Ky, beta babe :D **

* * *

"Castle, relax," Kate warns softly.

"Can't," he replies, pacing the hospital corridor, slipping on the recently buffed floors, almost sliding into the wall.

He's a mess of excited, nervous energy, unable to keep still for a second while they wait. Kate reaches for his hand, halting him mid-pace. She links their fingers, and tugs him gently down into the chair next to hers. "Just a few more minutes, Castle."

He reaches for a magazine, flips through it at lightning speed, before placing it back on the table beside him, having taken in none of it. When he's finally quiet for a moment, she turns, to make sure he's okay, to find him squinting through a pair of glasses.

"Castle?" She begins, touching a hand to his arm to attract his attention.

"Hmmm?" He turns, his eyes blinking rapidly, trying to focus on her.

"Are those yours?" She knows the answer, of course.

"Nope." He looks around slowly, the world different through the lenses.

"Then put them back where you found them." She smiles, her heart bursting with love for this ridiculous man, watching as he takes them off and reluctantly places them back down on the table beside him. "But that's a look we're going to revisit later tonight." She fixes him with a seductive gaze, her eyes slowly moving from the glasses on the table, to his eyes, then down to his lips. "In the bedroom," she finishes, her tone flirty, her eyes locked on his again.

His jaw goes slack, and his eyes get just a little bigger. "Why, Detective Beckett, I do believe this is a fantasy I need to learn more about, _right now_."

"Oh, believe me, Professor Castle, there will be much _you_ can teach_ me_ tonight."

He stands abruptly. "I know a way to pass the time." He waves a hand towards the closed door at the end of the corridor. "They'll still be here when-"

"Later," she hisses, tugging him back down into his chair. Her palms frame his face, and she pulls him in for a sweet kiss. "I promise," she says quietly once they have separated.

He presses his warm lips to hers again, a quick _thank you oh my god I love you so much_, and grins broadly, anticipating their evening.

"But if you're picturing me in a school uniform, stop it now," she warns.

The door at the end of the hall opens, and they both stand quickly, staggering to their feet as Ryan exits and beckons them forward. Castle's already tugging her down the corridor, and she lengthens her stride to keep up, chuckling at his excitement, while her own swirls quietly in her stomach. They're both so happy, so proud.

Ryan's smile is wide, his cheeks damp, his eyes shining, as he stands waiting, bouncing on the balls of his feet as they approach. "You guys want to meet my son?"

At those words Castle pulls him in for a hug, his own eyes wet with tears of pure joy. As soon as Ryan is released from Castle's arms he finds himself wrapped up in Kate's. "He's perfect," Ryan murmurs, and the tears flow freely down Kate's cheeks.

He pulls back, opens the door, and ushers them both quietly into the room. Jenny smiles gently at them as they approach the bed, baby boy cradled upon her chest.

"He's beautiful," Kate breathes out, barely able to speak.

"Oh, Jenny, Kevin, look what you two did." There's nothing but pure awe in Castle's voice as he speaks, standing next to Kate, both gazing lovingly down at the bundle.

"Thank you," Jenny replies softly. She smiles at Kate. "Would you like to hold him?"

Kate's mouth opens, closes, opens again as she tries to say _yes_, too overcome by emotion to speak.

"That was a yes," Castle supplies, giving Kate a slightly teasing nudge with his elbow.

"I'd be honored," Kate finally manages to reply. She carefully takes the tiny bundle and cradles him against her. Fresh tears slowly trail down her cheeks as she murmurs nonsense words of love to the baby in her arms. She glances up at Castle, and his expression says it all. He's seeing before him now the future they still struggle to speak of. They've been engaged for almost six months, and still no date has been set, and it all has to end here. Now. She wants this, all of this, with him, _forever_.

"May 26th," she says quietly, so that only he can hear.

His eyes grow wide, and his mouth drops open a little. He huddles in a little closer to her, mindful of the baby she's holding so carefully, so lovingly. "Wait...what?" He asks, keeping his voice low.

"May 26th," she repeats, her eyes back on the little bundle in her arms, her head nodding, her voice sure.

His hands rest on her hips, his eyes searching hers, needing confirmation on what he _think_s he's hearing. "Is this you setting a date for the wedding?"

She smiles happily, pure love in her eyes. "Yes." She pauses, adds softly, "But not just for the wedding." She lifts her chin, and gazes up at Castle, eyes shining, love radiating. "It's the date we make one of these of our own."

He leans in, drops a ghost of a kiss to the sleeping baby's head, and then whispers into her ear, "We'll start practicing tonight."

* * *

**AN: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, BROOKE. *mwah mwah mwaaaaaaah* You are THE GREATEST, and I'm so blessed to know you (thank you, Castle fanfic, for introducing me to this gal). You don't yell at me when I send you flaily texts at 5am your time, and you let me vent and don't judge for any of the shit that comes out of my mouth. You're awesome and I love you. Castle in glasses - AND BAAAAAABIEEEEEES - is my gift to you;)  
**

**Hey, lovely readers, you see that box below? Use it to leave the gorgeous Brookemopolitan birthday wishes and love for Sunday :)**


End file.
